Promise to Meet Again
Promise to Meet Again is the one-short story of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, which acts as the prequel of the series. It was published in November 27, 2018 in Archive of Our Own and followed by The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries. Archive of Our Own link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424741 Summary After a separation and betrayal, a witch and stage performer meets a little girl who inspired to become a witch like her and made a promise that they'll meet again. Full Recap "You know, I always believed magic being the most wonderful thing in the world, and so does anyone who able to smile through hardships no matter how awful it can be. When I was around your age, I got lost in the forest near my home. I thought I was going to die then. I was so scared that I cried. But just then, my sister, Elizabeth, reassured to me that it'll be okay, and smiled in spite of scared herself. I thought it was pretty cool. But... I guess losing a family is pretty bad. I lost my parents and my sister when we went on a cruiser together when storm coming. I was the only one who made it out alive. Maybe that tragedy was one of reasons why I always wanted to bring smile to everyone with magic from start." 11 years ago, Chariot met a 6-years old Japanese girl named Atsuko Kagari who crying because she lost her parents in the middle of the crowd after the former's show. As soon as her fallout with Croix, she walked out of the stage to clear her mind when she found Akko crying alone. Taking a pity to the child, she brought her to a nearby bench to cheer her up. Just then, Chariot comes up with an idea. Conjuring a floating energy xylophone complete with its mallets with Shiny Rod, she played it for a while before encouraged Akko to do play it. This get Akko to stopped crying and cheerfully play the xylophone, creating a beautiful music as good as her idol. After a while, both stage performer and the little girl stopped playing, satisfied with the music with the former said, "Let's go find your parents." Just then, they heard a woman called out, "Akko!", prompting Chariot and Akko to turn around. To their pleasant surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Kagari appeared out of nowhere for their child and tearfully hugs her. "I told you not to wander off while I was gone!", Mr. Kagari cried out tearfully. Chariot smiled in relief that the little girl's parents found them just as they about to start looking. Just then, she heard her producer yelled out, "Chariot! It's time we go!". At the same time, both little girl's parents bowed to the stage performer all while saying, "Chariot, thank you so much!" "Oh no, it's alright!", Chariot replied humbly. "Go on, Acchan, thank her", Mrs. Kagari said. "Thank you, Shiny Chariot!", Akko said cheerfully as she bowed to her hero." "We were so worried!", Mr. Kagari said before bowed to magical star again. "Really, thank you!" "No, it's really fine!", Chariot flustered. "Just wait, Shiny Chariot. Once I become a witch like you, we'll met again! I promise!", Akko exclaimed to her hero. "You will?", Chariot asked. "Yes, I will! Remember that, Chariot!", Akko affirmed, before she and her parents made their leave. As much as she delighted to see that her show inspired one of her fan, a 6-year old child, to be a witch like her and even promised that they would met again, it worsened whatever guilt that weighing down her heart. Chariot realized that because of her actions, she had likely ruined young Akko's dream as soon as it was born... or worse, carved her a path full of hardships that she unlikely able to endure. Author's Note This heartwarming short story, which serves as prequel for Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, was inspired by two things: One is the scene in the first episode of tokusatsu show Kamen Rider Kuuga where Yusuke (main protagonist of the series) cheered up a young boy who lost his parents at the airport and a certain fan art depicting 6-years old Akko and Shiny Chariot taking pictures together. I found it would be heartwarming if Akko revealed to have directly met Chariot not long after her show but neither of them remember that night until at one point after events in episode 24 and 25 of the anime. For the fan art itself, see here: 'http://cdn28.us1.fansshare.com/photograph/littlewitchacademia/big-1810654194.jpg ' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Witches of Midgard-verse